


Creep

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Praise Kink, Rape, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: He knew it was weird. He wasn't dumb.Or maybe he was, but his attraction to the young boy couldn't be dismissed, and in the end he'll get what he wants.No matter the consequences.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> ok so you get the deal, twitter is @tommyingot yadda yadda, uhmm this is like somewhat messed up (other than the obvious). also made at 10 pm which is rather late for me seeing as i sleep early wake up 4-5 am SO there are destined to be so many spelling errors.
> 
> enjoy?;)

(not proofread and made at 10:30 at night (which is late for me cause I'm a pussy) do excepct errors,)

He knew it was weird. He wasn't dumb.

Or maybe he was, but his attraction to the young boy couldn't be dismissed, and in the end he'll get what he wants.

No matter the consequences.

————

And alas it starts with Wilbur declaring (a few people from) the smp members to meet up for a few days.

Just enough to get his hands on Tommy..

Thankfully, they obliged, excitement rattling about in the group chat as they all shared ideas of what they should do.

Wilbur sat at his chair, a menacing smile spreading from ear to ear as Tommy, the unknowing prey, said his mum, although scepticly, agreed.

Who wouldn't be afraid of their 16 year old son, their baby, going out with a bunch of grown men for a day or two?

She should be so, so scared.

And that concludes the beginning of his master plan.

Oh how this was going to be fun.

————

Segment two of it all was much easier, since in the end it was just meeting up with them all. After thoroughly thinking of ideas, where to stay, and such, they decided on a hotel. It was near most of those who were going, pretty much in the middle.

And slowly, one by one, his pawns showed up, unknowingly aiding his little game.

Because in the end, that's what it was right? Just little characters in a game helping him reach the prize; Tommy and his youth.

Wilbur greeted them all in happy fashion, he will admit that he was partially there for the fun of meeting and hanging out with everyone, but he won't let them distract him, nor get in his way.

He was deep in conversation with Niki and until a specific blonde walzted into the room awkwardly.

Immediately, Wilbur dragged his eyes down his fragile frame, his thin limbs. Pure perfection, in his eyes.

"Tommy!" He smiled, welcoming the boy with a warm hug that must've been in tact for a bit too long when Tommy coughed, a silent plead for him to let go.

He did so without question. I mean, he wouldn't want to screw up here and now.

"Alright! Everyone, let's sort rooms, yeah?" 

A loud circle of agreement rumbled around the room as everyone chose their roommates.

'Unfortunately', Tubbo wasn't able to make it, so Tommy's last resort was Wilbur. And in the end he wasn't complaining, he loved Wilbur.

Not in a weird way though, he thought of it as nothing more than brothers, and thats how it would forever stand. 

————

Once everyone had been affirmed rooms and keys, they went to unpack and chill for a bit, obvioisly exhausted from the couple hour trips.

Wilbur sighed as he trailed into the room after Tommy as the cool air of ac whirred past him. "Oh that's nice," he said, sitting and basking in the gentle gust of cool air.

"Sure is." Tommy agreed, setting his own suit case down with a loud 'thunk!'

"How much did you fucking pack? we're only here for three days." The taller of the two laughed as Tommy flopped back onto the furthest bed.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Is all he said before huffing, glancing over to Wilbur, who was oddly enough staring.

In a sudden shiver, he flicked out of his mindset, following suit of Tommy and laying down, aimlessly grabbing for the TV remote and clicking on the screen.

After about an hour of 'nap time', they all decided to get lunch.

All the while everyone was talking, laughing, having fun, Wilbur was but gawking at Tommy.

Everyone had noticed, but said nothing. They probably pushed it off as lack of sleep or deep in thought.

Even Tommy did, but he didn't think of it much, until Wilbur was staring at his lips.

'my lips?' he thought, instinctively licking them.

'fuck' wilbur broke his stare, slowly inserting himself into the conversation, giving small sly smiles and winks at Tommy.

Not too much, but enough to get the youngest of the group on edge..

His thoughts rampaged through his mind; 'is this normal?' 'hes probably just messing with me..' 'what if this is weird- should i tell someone?' 'no, this is just Wilbur.. it'll be fine.'

Oh it's almost funny how wrong he was.

————

The day went swell, they all hung out, vlogged. It was all smiles and action packed, filled to the brim with spontaneous plans.

And now it was dark out, the silent clatter of cars and outside chatter faint in the background as Tommy and Wilbur talked.

Then silence. It was deafening yet welcoming. Its like you could tell your darkest secrets to it.. it was almost alluring, as crazy as it would sound.

Of course, that wasn't true. Wilbur wouldn't admit to wanting to pound Tommy into oblivion. To touch him, feel him, have him as his own.

All for his own...

He shivered, staring down Tommy again. Absentmindedly undressing him with his eyes. He did this quite often, and other times he'd get off to it.

Those are the times he feels like he died and rose to heaven.

Tommy noticed, but this had become so frequent he considered normal at this point.

"Watcha thinking about?" Tommy asks, scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

Wilbur chuckles, shaking his head as he scratched the back of his neck. "Eerr, mmm nothing.. nothing." He grinned, this was great.

Tommy almost scoffed, but settled for an 'ok, sure.' kinda look. 

'You'd want to know so badly, wouldn't you?' Wilbur thought, mindlessly glaring holes into the small boy.

The clock on the wall blinked a harsh red when it hit 9, and a yawn arose from the younger boy's throat. The elder of the two didn't doubt the kid was tired. Even he was tired, but he wanted to stay up past Tommy.

He had some... plans, per se.

Yeah, plans.

————

The clock hits midnight, the room was pitch black besides the small light illuminating from Wilburs phone.

Soft snores pulled out of Tommy's throat, as he writhed around in the bed.

He was a cute sleeper.

Wilbur could honestly watch the boy sleep for hours..and right about now was the time to act on his wants.

Silently, he stood up, shuffling to Tommy, careful to make as little noise physically possible.

Now, he towered over the boy, watching as the moon cast a small amount of light over his sleeping face.

So, so pretty.

Wilbur grazed his hand over the soft skin of Tommy's face, tracing it down his cute little jawline.

He wanted to litter it with marks, bites, bruises.

He let that hand trail down to the small neck of Tommy.

He wanted to wrap his hand around it and slowly watch as Tommy's breath slows until it's nothing but a mere hitch of pain, and silence. 

His calloused hand wrapped around the blonde's throat with feather light touch.

It'd be so easy. 

Wilbur let the hand go down to Tommy's chest, he wanted to kiss and warship it. Warship Tommy as a whole.

Every ounce of the beautiful blonde made him want to bow down to him.

Odd? Yes. 

But he'd do anything for Tommy.

His hand only went further, until it was hovering above Tommy's cock.

The urge to just shove it in there and intrude the boy almost got to him.

Not yet.. No.. Not yet.

Wilbur subtly jumped when Tommy turned in his sleep, whining as he snuggled more into the warmth of the bed sheets.

Tomorrow is when he strikes.

————

The next day was just as eventful as the last, and equally as tiring.

And again, it was 9, the two were talking about the normal.

Now.

Now is when he gets what he's always wanted.

Wilburs eye's flickered up to Tommy's, where they were caught in a staring contest. He smiled, and it was quite.. unsettling.. to Tommy.

There was something so, so very dark behind that smile.

Something he didn't want to delve into.

And worry placed itself in his heart when the tall man came and knocked Tommy onto his back, straddling the young boy with some sort of.. delicacy.

What the fuck.

Tommy tried to pull away, but Wilburs grip was just too strong.

"W-Wilbur? Stop. Stop this isn't funny anymore." Tommy laughed awkwardly, voice wavering.

Wilbur scoffed. "You thought this was funny to begin with?" he giggled, giddily shuffling about. "You're saying you haven't wanted this? You found it all part of some big joke?"

Tommy nodded.

"Ohoho..Noo. no no no, Tommy. This is genuine. Tonight, you're mine." Wilbur spat, his hot breathe ghosting over Tommy's face as he grimaced.

"Wilbur.. No! No, what are you talking abo-" 

He was cut off short but Wilbur bringing their lips together.

Tommy's eyes went wide as he realised just what was happenening.

No? No this couldn't be.. This.. No?

On the other parties mind, he couldn't even register how this was happening. He could only think; Tommy.. Tommy. Lips, ohhh lips taste good.

And they did, all of this was already pure bliss and he could feel a hard on growing in his trousers.

Under Wilbur, the blonde was pulling, and thrashing and- and trying with all of his strength (not much, if any at all) to no avail.

Wilbur seperated the two, huffing quietly as he ate up this whole situation, the flavour of Tommy's lips. The tears glazing over Tommy's eyes.

Oh he looked even more beautiful than before. He was fucking glowing with an ethereal aura. 

"You're so pretty, Tommy. I mean, the way you look at everyone it's.. It's like you're asking for this?" Wilbur cooed, gently biting at Tommy's ears as he feels a wretched sob wrangle its way out of Tommy's throat.

"Please-" The boy begged. "Please Wilbur- I-I won't tell anyone! I swear! Just please don't- don't do this.." 

"You're right, you won't tell anyone. Will you? Because you're my good little boy.. right Tommy." Wilbur said, more a statement rather than a question. 

Tommy shook his head as Wilbur sucked and bit at his collar bone, hopefully leaving the marks out of prying eyes. 

Mine, mine, mine.

Wilbur tapped his shoulders, and Tommy unwillingly lifted them, letting out choked pleads as Wilbur lifted the red shirt over his small body.

The brunette took in the chest of Tommy, so pale.. So soft.

"Perfect."

Tommy didn't know what that meant, didn't want to know what that meant. What was Wilbur doing- WHY was he doing it?? It didn't- it didn't make sense.

"God, Tommy you're so.. So lovely. Why won't you accept my love? You're selfish. Keeping this all to yourself and absoultely soaking up all those.. those compliments. So fucking selfish." Wilbur groaned, he sounded like he was drunk, slurring all his words as he sucked hickeys into the now impure skin.

Perhaps he was, but not off of alcohol.. No.. Perhaps it was from drinking in the sight of such a fetching boy..

Tommy wriggled underneath Wilburs grasp, trying oh so hard to get out from under him and to help.

Help.

Tommy beseeched for Wilbur- or anyone to find what was happening and help him.

It hurt so, so bad. Not physically.. It just hurt that he's letting this happen.

And sooner or later his pants and boxers were removed.

It was cold, every feeling was so amplified. His screeching got louder, and in no time his own boxers were stuffed in his mouth as Wilbur tied his hands up with shirts and pants and- anything really.

Now, he lay naked under the sick man, pleading for mercy, or anything but what was most likely to happen.

The brunette grinned, unbuckling his belt. He scowled at the boy.

'Why won't he just take my love!? My affection. Maybe he will after this..'

The bed creaked as Wilbur creeped up, spitting in his hand and gently gliding his hand up and down Tommys cock as It gradually got harder.

"Such a good little boy.. already hard for me.." He smiled softly, kissing Tommy again.

The blonde didn't like this, he couldn't even fathom to attempt to even like what wilbur was doing to him.

It was so wrong.

Wilbur whispered sweet praises into his ear as he jacked the younger boy off, dipping his finger into the slit every now and then.

Tommy could feel that familiar coil tighten in his stomach, whining lowly against his will.

"Good boy, Tommy..." Wilbur murmured, kissing Tommy eventually and stopping his movements on his hard dick.

And to think it was so close to ending.

Wilbur got completely undressed, rummaging through one of his bags to find a small, travel sized tube of lube.

"Mmmf! Mm mmf!" Tommy tried to protest as Wilbur squirted a generous amount on his fingers.

He traced Tommy's hole, and pushed in. 

And slowly enough, he has three fingers squelching in and out of Tommy's hole, scissoring open the boy and occasionally prodding his prostate.

And the last stage, he lubed up his dick, jerking it a few times and moaning.

He lined up with Tommys hole, staring down at those wide, bloodshot eyes.

"You're doing so good Tommy.. So beautiful." He said, gently pressing some hair out of his face as he bottomed out.

Tommy had given up, given in to Wilbur. He still couldn't stand these feelings. He couldn't stand himself at all. Why would he let himself get this way.

Wilbur whined and groaned as he thrusted in and out of the boy.

Bliss. Bliss is the only way to describe how fucking nice the tight virgin heat of Tommy's fragile body felt.

"Fuck Tommy I'm- I'm almost done.." Wilbur grunted, now fucking into the boy ruthlessly. Forget about treasuring his body, he wants to wreck it, not praise it. He wants everyone to know Tommy is nothing but a little cockslut for Wilbur, and Wilbur only.

And he climaxed, whining lowky as he looked down at the mess he made.

There was cum leaking from Tommy's cock, and all sputtered over his stomach.

Sweat, so much sweat. Hickeys- it was a lot to take in.

But fuck was he glad he did that.

Tommy on the other hand.. well.. i don't think he's getting over that any time soon.


End file.
